Just another Cinderella Story
by Alex Blackwood
Summary: Just another Cinderella Parody: With a normal girl named Cindy, her best friend named Jake, the Prince of Jerks Charles and his Court and a Fairy Godfather. Hope you guys like it and please R&R 3 Spoiler: Ends in a Cliff Hangar cuz I need opinions on the ending : R
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1: Me in a nut shell~

Once upon a random time, in the far away city of Kingdom, Main, there lived a young girl, me, my name is name Cindy Ellaway, I'm 15 years old and I am a nobody. I'm definitely not the prettiest flower in the bouquet, to say the least. My almost white blonde hair is the color of dull straw, my eyes like dead tree bark and my self esteem was as low as my number of friends, which is just one, Jake Grey, One of the smartest guys in school. He was my best friend. Yes, was.

But I was also 'friends' with the six most popular girls at my school, Court High: Annie, Carmandy, Brittany, Angy, Emily and Courtney, also known as the Pops and The Prince's Court. They were all bleach blonde, blue doe eyed snobs that only cared about themselves, their hair, their nails, their makeup, and themselves. The girls were all on the Dance Comity with me at our local community center for the upcoming Halloween Ball held on Oh Hallows Eve on the 31st of October.

The comity had been working really hard all week on making the gym party ready. Oh heck, I had been working all week on the gym while the other 'members' went out to buy fancy over the top dresses and shoes and stuff and eat ice cream with the future Dance King, Charles Prince, you know, the Prince's Court. Bet cha some of you are nodding and saying "Oh, that's what she's talking about!" Anyway I ran around like a freaking headless chicken cleaning and running arends for everyone. What was I? Cinderella? That was a rhetorical question!

I also had to make the 12 different batches of cookies for the dance, mend and wash all the other girls' fancy shmancy dresses and would most likely stand behind the refreshment table pouring the punch and handing out cookies on paper plates. The theme for the night, you may ask? Fairy Stories. All the characters of the most famous Fairy tales. Red Riding Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Thumbelina, to name a few.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter2: A Fairy Godfather~

The night arrived as soon as you can say Fairy Godmother, and I went home after school to change into a dress Carmandy let her borough. It was light brown and flat and had a matching chocker. It did not flatter me at all, but I had no money to buy a dress for myself. While I ate a bowl of soup I reheated in the microwave, my mother came into the kitchen, slamming the door behind her.

- "Why isn't the kitchen clean?" She asked. "You're not leaving this house until it's clean, young lady. "

- "Yes mom." I replied softly, eating another spoon of soup. "I'll have it done in time for the dance."

- "Good. And can you clean the dishes and do a load of laundry too." She went on. "I'm going out with Rose and Holly. So I won't be back until later."

She walked out the door as soon as she finished ordering me around and changed out of her work clothes into a rather risqué black dress, she wanted to have 'a little fun' tonight I guess. Sorry, unholy thoughts. I grabbed a magazine out of the basket next to the table and started to flip through the pages when something caught my eye, an ad for some movie called the Fairy Godfather. You know, like, the mafia movie The Godfather? Yeah, that one.

I decided to fill out the order form for the DVD even though I was broke. I entered my name, address, phone number and zip code. When I finished, a blast of smoke smelling of cigar appeared in the middle of my table and a weird guy was there in an old style suit with a cigar, almost mafia looking. Only he has fairy wings.

- "How you doing, sweetheart?" He asked, taking a long puff of cigar. "I'm Fabrizio, your Fairy Godfather."

- "My what now?" I gawked, hardly believing my eyes. "You look like a mafia gangster."

- "Well gee, I wonder why. I'm the Fairy Godfather." He repeated. Under line on the Godfather part. "Now, a little birdie told me you have a little dance tonight. So, tell me, where's your dress, what are you doing with your hair and why aren't you getting ready already?"

- "My dress is in my room, I have no idea what to do about my stupid hair and I have cleaning and laundry to do." I replied simply.

- "Let me do the cleaning, go and get your dress." He ordered. "And straighten up, you got my help now, sweetie."

I did what I was told and went to get the dress while the Fairy GodFather puffed some cigar smoke all over the kitchen. What was I going to tell mom? I came back into the now clean kitchen in the dress and his face was like he just saw someone die.

-"Sweaty, this color is all wrong for you." He sighed, flying around me. "This doesn't show off your features at all. How about a black and white simple dress. That would bring out you eyes. And how about we make your hair a little more blonde, with some highlights and lowlights?"

He didn't even wait for my reply when he blew smoke in my face. I coughed as numb feeling infested my body as the dress and my hair seemed to transform. When I regained feeling in my limbs, I saw that my dress was knee high and white with blue ribbons going down the sides. I LOVED the shoes, they were bright green All-stars. My hair, now straight as a board, fell perfectly on my shoulders without even trying. I looked like a princess from my dreams.

I seriously could not believe my eyes when I looked in the mirror. I only saw a pretty girl in a nice dress in my place; I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Which reminds me, I pinched myself rather hard.

- "You are going to be a knock out, sweetie!" Fairy Godfather exclaimed, clearly proud of himself. "You better get going kid; you're going to be late." He then grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the door, where he took a big puff of cigar and we were at the center in no time flat.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3: The Dance~

The party was in full swing when we arrived, Fabrizio flew me to the front door and said when I wanted to go home, to go to the girls' locker rooms and look for him. What was he going to do in the girls' locker room, I don't wanna know. So I went inside the gym and I have to say I did a pretty good job with the décor. Then I saw him, looking at me from the punch table in his prince costume surrounded by swooning girls. Charles Prince.

Everyone stared at me when I walked into the gym and the only one who recognized me was Jake. He was wearing a simple black vest and pants with a white shirt rolled up to his elbows and a black old fashion tie. His long blonde hair was tied up and his eyes sparkled as they always did.

-"Ok, who are you and what did you do with Cindy?" He asked me jokingly, holding me by the shoulders so he could embrace my new look. "You look great."

-"Thanks." I replied shyly. "I found it buried in my mom's closet." Then he came over, Charles Prince. Mr. Self Absorbed himself.

-"Hey Grey, why don't you stop bugging the pretty girl and go get me some punch." He ordered, and when Jake left, he turned his attention to me. "So, haven't seen you around here before."

-"Just because you haven't seen me here, doesn't mean I'm new here." I replied. I really hate this guy. He's always surrounded by girls and even though he has EVERYTHING, he still wants more. A.K.A. moi, the only girl not obsessed with him. I saw Jake from the corner of my eye and saw that he was doing a balancing act with 5 cups of juice and 3 plates of cookies. "I think I'll go help Jake with the punch. He has quite a handful over there."

-"Who cares? Let the loser do it. If he falls, we'll have some entertainment." He replied. "Let's dance." He grabbed my hands and pulled me towards the dance floor.

-"Let me go. I don't want to." I said. "Let go I said. You jerk; I don't want to dance with you!" He clearly got irritated with me and pushed me to the ground, making one of my shoes fall off.

-"I don't care; I have dozens of girls that would gladly dance with me." Jake literally dropped the juice and came over to help me up.

-"You can have her, loser." He shouted and stomped away, back to his Court. "She's not normal!"

-"Are you ok, Cindy?" Jake asked me, concern in his jade eyes.

-"I'm fine. He's just a jerk!" I reassured him. "Thanks for your help, Jake. I think I'll just go home."


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4: A run in with The Court~

I walked out of the building to walk home instead of going to see Fabrizio. I wanted some air after my little fall with the Prince. Then I felt someone watching me and I turned around only to see Prince's Court around me.

-"How dare you treat Charles so rudely!" Carmandy screamed.

-"I don't like him." I replied simply, staying calm. "And I don't like being forced to do something I don't want to do."

-"Why you little…" Angy cried, pushing me into the fountain. The cold water soaked my clothes and hair, making my makeup run. I let out a small cry of surprise. "Serves you right."

-"I see why you're doing this." I continued, standing in the water like nothing happened. "You're afraid of Prince, aren't you? You all just want to be loved. But let me tell you something, you don't need a man to make you happy."

-"Whatever. Like you know what love is, you're going to be forever alone." They said, turning and walking back to the dance. Jake ran out of the building after me, as I thought he would. When he saw me, soaking wet and just standing there in the fountain, he ran to me.

-"Why do you always get into trouble?" He asked, I could tell he was a bit mad at me. "Do you know how much I worry about you?" Did he really just say that? To me?

-"I'm sorry." That was all I could say. Jake just helped me out of the fountain. I lost my footing in my wet shoes and fell forward a little, but he caught me in his strong arms. He just stared at me with some emotion I've never seen in him before.

-"Why do you have to make me worry so much?" He whispered. Did he feel something for me, that was, I don't know, more than the friendship we've shared since second grade? Did he love me the way I've loved him for so long? We just looked deep into each other's eyes; ocean blue clashing with deep jade.


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5: Somehow, I just… knew~

Jake here! So, when I saw Cindy walking into the gym she decorated all by herself, and she did a good freaking job, looking freaking beautiful in her dress and makeup and hair and that stuff, I wanted to tell her how I felt, really, I did. So much! But I just walked up to her and told her she looked good, like the good friend I was, even though that was the BIGGEST understatement of the century.

-"Thanks." She replied shyly, pushing a piece of hair behind ear just to have it fall back into its original place. "I found it buried in my mom's closet." Then he came over, Charles Prince. Mr. Self absorbed, egotistical, jerk of the year himself.

-"Hey Grey, why don't you stop bugging the pretty girl and go get me some punch." He ordered at me, Again, Pretty? Big understatement! But when I left, he turned his attention to Cindy, turning on his 'irresistible charm'. "So, haven't seen you around here before cutie."

-"Just because you haven't seen me here, doesn't mean I'm new here." Cindy replied. The ONLY person willing to stand up to Charles Prince. I hate that guy with a passion. He's always surrounded by girls and even though he has EVERYTHING, he still wants more. A.K.A. Cindy, my Cindy, the only girl not obsessed with him. I kept an eye on them while doing a balancing act with 5 cups of juice and 3 plates of cookies. "I think I'll go help Jake with the punch. He has quite a handful over there."

-"Who cares? Let the loser do it. If he falls, we'll have some entertainment." Charles replied, what a jerk. "Let's dance." He grabbed Cindy's hands and pulled her towards the dance floor.

-"Let me go. I don't want to." She said.

-'Do something, dummy! Do something!' I mentally slapped myself for not going to save her sooner.

- "Let go I said. You jerk; I don't want to dance with you!" He clearly got irritated with Cindy's unwillingness and pushed her to the ground, rather hard, making one of her green shoes fall off. I really liked the shoes. I dropped the cookies and plates and came over to help Cindy to her feet. Being the gentleman I am, of course.

-"I don't care; I have dozens of girls that would gladly dance with me." I literally dropped the juice and came over to help her up. He did not just do that to Cindy! Oh no, not with me around!

-"You can have her, loser." He shouted at me as I kept myself between him and Cindy, and stomped away, back under his rock to his Court. "She's SO not normal!"

-"Are you ok, Cindy?" I asked her, hoping I wasn't showing too much concern in my eyes.

-"I'm fine. He's just a jerk!" She reassured me with a small smile and spat at Charles. "Thanks for your help, Jake. I think I'll just go home." And she walked away from me, forgetting her shoe. I knelt to pick it up and mentally slapped myself again for being such an idiot and I ran after her. I had to tell her.

When I reached the entrance to the center, the Court passed me with their noses touching the clouds. I then saw Cindy, standing in the fountain, drenched, shivering and, I have no clue why, but anger flooded me as I ran towards her.

-"Why do you always get into trouble?" I asked. Bet you 5 bucks she could tell I was a bit mad at her. "Do you know how much I worry about you?" Did I really just say that? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

-"I'm sorry." She replied, looking at her shoe. I just helped her out of the fountain and she lost her footing in her wet shoe and fell forward a little. I caught her in my arms. She, Cindy, the girl of my dreams, was in my arms! I just stared at her because, 1: I was surprised she fell, and 2: SHE WAS IN MY FREAKING ARMS, DUDE!

-"Why do you have to make me worry so much?" I whispered; my words barely able to come out. We just looked deep into each other's eyes; green clashing with her ocean blue. Did she feel the same way I did? Could she?

**I know, I know. Bad ending. Can you guys do me a HUGE favour and write a idea for an ending? I'm having Blank Page Syndrom right now! HELP ME!**

**Should Jake and Cindy be together? or will they both chicken out f telling each other their feelings? R&R! **

**Love Alex :3**


End file.
